A variety of different types of pipe machining apparatuses exist to perform various machining processes on pipes. One such process includes cutting pipes. Large diameter pipes may be cut with a split frame pipe machining apparatus, which includes two frame halves that surround the pipe from respective sides and are coupled together around the pipe. Such a pipe cutter includes a tool or cutting device that encircles the pipe and moves toward the pipe in small increments during the cutting process in order to slowly cut into the pipe. Eventually, after many small increments of adjustment toward the pipe, the pipe will be completely cut.
During the incrementing process, a trip device may be used to increment the tool or the cutting device. This trip device may sometimes crash due to the heavy forces involved which can lead to substantial expense, increased maintenance, increased repair, and increased time delays.
It would therefore be beneficial to provide a trip device which is crash resistant.